She Won't Ever Get Enough
by ShikiDixi
Summary: Jolteon loves Flareon and is loyally married to her, but Flareon never cared. When Jolteon makes a decision to end his life, will she finally care? One-shot  - Mewy


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

**Inspired by the song 'Love the Way You Lie' by Eminem and Rhianna. **

**Warning – Suicide and uncaring ahead. Turn back if you can't take tragedies.**

…**..o**

**She Won't Ever Get Enough**

She Won't Ever Get Enough

(Jolteon's POV)

I fingered the knife. With one last hateful though, I brought it to my throat. I held back my scream as it ran across. I fell to my knees and then to my face, I let a smile light my lips. Crushing darkness closed in.

…..0

… Earlier that day

I watched as the boat skidded over the pure water. It was a little strange she had agreed to come to a place like this. After all, she was a fire-type.

I looked up; she just stared through me with those soulless amber eyes. It was about sunset and we weren't really enjoying our 'romantic' dinner. I hated her.

The way she always had a regal stance, the way she never smiled. It was our second honeymoon; I'd been married to the red furred Eeveelution for almost a year now.

Something about her kept me holding on. I couldn't escape her scornful glare, because there was something in it that captivated me.

I hated her, I loved her… My wife and forever love, Flareon.

We've never actually had an argument before. She had a cold-hearted attitude that kept your spiteful side at bay. She's quite greedy, and believes if you can't get the best out of someone, then they aren't worth it.

I was only allowed married to her because my parents were rich enough to satisfy her hunger; not because I actually loved her. I mean, I do, but that's not why _she_ married me.

I leaned over the table to see if I could work a kiss out of her. Flareon put a limp paw in my way. I fell back into my chair.

"But it's our honeymoon!" I complained.

Flareon looked into my green eyes, "I know, but you haven't deemed yourself worthy yet…"

"Excuse me for a moment," I stood up.

The fire-type didn't turn her head, or ask if I was okay as I jumped from top deck, to bottom. I looked up to see that soulless stare gazing at the ocean. My crumbled heart shattered even more.

I walk over to the boat's rail. The sea salt in the wind smells good. Not as good as the lustrous scent that wraps the close vicinities of Flareon's body, but okay. I let the breeze comb my fur back.

I stand there for a while; sometimes glancing back to see if she'd looked at me yet. That uncaring glare continued to ignore my presence.

As I was looking over my shoulder a sharp jerk rocked the boat. I felt gravity pull me down. My yellow paw barely caught the edge.

"Flareon, help me!" Flareon didn't turn her head.

"Solve it yourself!" She barked.

I attempted to put my other paw up, my first one slipped.

"Someone, help me!" I screamed so loud that my throat hurt.

The adrenaline rush was extreme, but it wasn't giving me enough power to pull myself up. I felt someone grip my paw; I smiled as I looked up. It faded when I realized it was Quagsire, one of the crew members.

I started clawing the side of the boat; my paws were too slippery with the spray. Quagsire called out to the other crew members. I was soon hoisted above once more. I was wrapped in blankets and towels.

They didn't dare rub me though, that could generate some dangerous electricity. I kneeled there, gasping as the rush fell. It was luck I was already on the ground, as I would've collapsed right then.

I barely saw the fluffy, flame-like tail appear in front of me. I raised my head and smiled.

"You okay?" Not a thing but boredom in her voice.

I barely nodded. She turned tail and stalked off.

"I'm going to my room, the boat had better be docked by six a.m. sharp," Flareon called over her shoulder.

I watched mournfully as the fire-type walked off. The first stars winked into the sky.

…..o

I stood there in my lone cabin, my back to the rushing water outside. I fingered the moonlit blade in my hand. Every so often I would bring it to my throat, only to slide it away again.

The thought hit me like a bullet.

"_Solve it yourself!"_

The words rang through my head. With a stone cold face, I brought the blade to my neck one final time.

…..o

I watched as she sat up in bed. My body had fallen to the floor just moments before. Not noticing my spirit's presence she walked out of the room. The fire-type walked to the room next door to hers.

Looking inside she saw the blood covering the floor.

"What a mess," she said in her usual tone.

I watched her hoist my lifeless body onto her back. She carelessly walked out to the deck, my body thumped to the ground a few times before she reached her destination.

Her eyes glittering darkly, she tossed my body overboard, "That's too bad…"

Her voice carries above the waves as she watches my body sink and fall behind the speeding boat. She begins to walk back to her cabin.

I almost launched myself right then, something held me back.

I couldn't kill her, to even imagine her lifeless body would break my heart. I whispered my last words and then turned to the spirit collector.

I told Giratina I possessed no need to stay in this world any longer. With a brief flash we were gone.

Flareon turned her head, she hadn't imagined that flash. She knew what Jolteon had done, as she'd heard his last words.

"I'm sorry, I love you Flareon,"

_She walks back leans over the rail. Not a trace of her lover's body is in sight. She calls out to the sea once more, "Yeah, what a loss…" Not a string in her heart had been pulled. She walked back to her cabin, without regret for the night._

…..o

**I don't have much to say… I had an alternate ending for this, but I didn't find it quite as heartbreaking. The original end was going to have Flareon realizing that she loved Jolteon too and the she was going to be sad. I realized that wouldn't leave my readers in awe, so I changed it.**

**Plz R&R**

**Mewy**


End file.
